


2006; I look for you, to light my heart

by wanderlustlover



Series: Cullen's Historical Negative Space [17]
Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the scope of eternity, life and death, and love, become far larger than words can explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2006; I look for you, to light my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in the cool down period after Bell and Edward return from Volterra.

"Bella asked me about the two of you," Esme said, crossing from the closet, where her skirt and blouse had exchanged for a shift, to sit at the large dark, mahogany dresser.

"I had thought she might. Her determination with all the sides of this situation at the meeting spoke for itself." Carlisle had laid down on his lap the book he'd been skimming. His comment was evenly above board, while Bell's inquiry was by its own means singular in purpose and pursuit, even as it charged head long into places left alone.

He watched his wife brush her hair before he asked, quieter, "What did you say?"

Esme turned from the dresser, looking more, his expression gave away, at peace than he'd expected. She moved to sit on the bed at his side, taking the book from him. Her eyes stayed on him even as she dropped it on the bed table. "I told her in the scope of eternity, life and death, and love, become far larger than words can explain."

Carlisle brushed a curl back over her shoulder, before pulling her against his side. "What would I do without you?"

Esme curled into his arms, fitting as she always had and always would be amazed at. She loved her life and her husband. All that came with him, every piece of his complex simplicity. And it was with that thought, that she said, warmly content, against his chest. "You'll never have to find out."

Because it was months, maybe even years too early to even jokingly say _wither away and die_. Again.


End file.
